


My Strength Lies In You

by Enigma_TM



Series: We Can Be Heroes [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Aramis Whump, Caretaker Porthos, Caring Porthos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hero!Athos, Hero!Porthos, Hurt Aramis, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lmao yeah I made that into a tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, Villain!Aramis, Whump, fake hating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/pseuds/Enigma_TM
Summary: Porthos is the town's darling hero. Aramis is deep inside the group running the city's criminal underground. It's no surprise then that these two are sworn enemies.......or are they?Aka The Musketeers Superhero AU literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon
Series: We Can Be Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095347
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	My Strength Lies In You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of blood.

Aramis groaned as his back hit the wall with a slam and all the air whooshed out of his lungs. A heavy body crowded into his personal space, cutting off any escape. He raised his hands to shove off his opponent but the other man was quick to grab them and pin them to the wall. The grip was not tight enough to hurt, but it definitely wasn't a comfortable position to be in either.

Porthos' lips were curled into a feral grin as he leaned down, face hovering over his ear.

"Yield," he whispered, breath ghosting over his neck.

Aramis tried his best to suppress the shudder that went down his spine.

"Never," he gasped and attempted to summon his best glare. "You'll have to kill me first."

Porthos threw his head back with a groan. "That's so goddamn _cliched_."

Aramis squirmed in his hold, annoyed. "Like your lines are oh-so innovative?"

Porthos smirked. "I'm the city's hero. I'm allowed to get away with boring lines."

Aramis opened his mouth to voice his biting retort but whatever he was about to say was cut off when Porthos' lips abruptly found his own and before he knew it, he was reciprocating a deep, hungry kiss. Porthos gave an approving hum when his lip was nipped as a token of revenge.

By the time they broke up, both were gasping for air.

"These sessions are not being very productive," Aramis murmured into the sliver of space between their lips.

"Now you're sounding like Athos," Porthos laughed. "Come on, where's your sense of fun?"

Their mutual friend had promptly left the 'sparring' session after yet another bout had dissolved into a passionate make-out session for what was sure to be the fifteenth time in a row.

"Let me go and I'll show you what 'fun' is," Aramis grumbled. His arms had started to ache after being kept in that cramped position for too long. Although he couldn't say he was minding the proximity of Porthos' heaving chest. He had a nice view of the beads of sweat trickling down his partner's neck too.

The big man's eyes flashed. "Is that an invitation or a threat?"

"Debatable," Aramis laughed before his expression turned serious again. "No seriously, we need to get this down by tomorrow."

Their well-rehearsed spectacle. No one could suspect a thing about them, after all. Not the media, not the public, not any of Porthos' higher-ups and _definitely_ _not_ one of Aramis' Syndicate of Villainy (as Porthos liked to call them).

Porthos held his gaze for one heated moment before releasing his partner and stepping back until he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Come on then," he beckoned.

Aramis maintained his position for a few seconds, waiting to feel the first tingle of sparks on his fingertips before rushing headfirst towards Porthos. The big man nimbly dodged the bolt of electricity, letting it harmlessly strike one of the numerous energy absorbing mattresses covering the entirety of the floor. With a flick of his wrist, he levitated a mattress and sent it hurtling towards Aramis.

Aramis managed to evade the flying object but in doing so, he skidded too close to his opponent. Porthos slammed his full weight onto him and used his bulk to tackle him to the cushioned floor.

One undignified yelp and a series of embarrassing whines later, Aramis resigned himself to the potential ignominy of surrender.

"O my treacherous foe, do you yield now?" Porthos' deep voice rumbled with laughter over him.

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" Aramis scowled.

A leery smile broke on his victor's face. "Not unless you agree to a bargain."

"A bargain?"

"A kiss in exchange for your freedom."

Aramis' eyes shot up. "I don't think that's a part of the script?"

"It's behind the scenes stuff."

Aramis made a show of mulling over the offer. "That is acceptable."

Like a switch had been flipped, Porthos' mischievous gaze turned incredibly fond. He brought up his hands to cup his lover's face and kissed him, slow and sweet. His thumbs rubbed over his cheekbones as Aramis melted entirely into the kiss.

"Am I free to go now?" he murmured after a while in between kisses.

"Let me think," Porthos growled as he trailed his mouth over his jaw, peppering wet kisses along the way. "No, 'cause that would be illegal."

"Cheater," Aramis said. "Who's being the treacherous vill-"

His words were lost to a gasp as Porthos sunk his teeth on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Aramis got the message and promptly kept his mouth shut thereafter.

~TM~TM~TM~TM~

The darkness was the first thing he became aware of.

Then came the confusion.

Then the pain.

Followed by the panic.

Movement was a mistake as the agonising pain became several folds worse and almost made him pass out again. His head throbbed with a vengeance. More panic filled his chest when he found that he couldn't move his left arm or leg.

Firm, careful hands placed themselves on his chest.

"Don't move, stay down, you idiot," a gruff voice commanded him.

"N-no..."

"Hush, calm down, love. You're safe. Just breath," the same voice soothed him, the tone much gentler than before.

Aramis tried to do as he was told. It did not help that his ribs threatened to break with every damn breath he took.

The vicious throbbing in his head threatened to take him back to another time, another place, somewhere he visited only in his darkest nightmares. He focused on the sweet nothings being murmured over him, the comforting familiarity of the voice, the thumb brushing against his forehead, to ground himself in the present.

Carefully, he pried his eyes open to find a dark face hovering in his blurry view. Aramis blinked furiously but the action did little to help clear his vision.

(It's better that way. He did not have to see the puffy, bloodshot eyes, the barely dried tear stains on the dark skin, the face pinched in a miserable expression.)

Both his left arm and leg lay uselessly in casts and he could feel the various bandages wrapped around his head and torso.

"P'th's? Wh-wh' happ'n?"

"You decided to play the part of the self-sacrificing hero, that's what happened," Porthos huffed.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember anything?" The concern that crept into the question was unmistakable.

A confused frown appeared between his brows as Aramis struggled to recall the events that lead him to this sorry state.

"We...we were fighting?"

"And?"

"Erm...you...sent a dumpster my way... _seriously_ , a _dumpster_?! And you call _me_ the cliched one?"

"Love, come back to the point please."

"Uhm...there was a dumpster and I was supposed to dodge it and...and...oh my god...oh god...please tell me it's not all over the media right now," Aramis groaned. The mere memory of the events somehow made his headache get worse, a feat he did not think was possible.

"Fortunately no, we happened to be in a blind spot."

Thank God for small mercies.

"How is he? Was he hurt?"

Porthos snorted. " _She_ is fine. Last I checked, she was snoozing in one of your jumpers."

"Don't be mad at her. She's just a baby."

And so goddamn small. Poor thing was probably scared shitless by their 'fight'.

"I'm not..I'm not mad at her. I just... dammit 'Mis, you nearly died. I...I thought I killed you...when the dumpster hit you... you didn't move and...and the bl-blood...there was so much fucking blood...it was everywhere...I just..."

Tears had started to roll down his cheeks again. The haunting image of Aramis' broken body, prone and unmoving, face and clothes painted crimson with his own blood, was all too fresh in his mind. It was a miracle he had been still functional enough to make that emergency call to Athos.

And even more of a miracle that Aramis had survived this ordeal at all.

Somehow, in the middle of all that chaos, the tiny fuzzball of trouble had tagged along and none of them were the wiser until Porthos felt an uncomfortable scritching on his foot two nights ago.

He did not know when Aramis had placed his hand, his good hand, on his clenched fist, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, but the big man was grateful for the warm contact regardless. He brought his beloved's hand up to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss on his knuckles.

"I'm sorry I got you so worried," Aramis said before attempting a wry smile. "Guess even my thick skull came in useful for once."

Porthos would have smacked him on the head if it hadn't been cracked open.

~TM~TM~TM~TM~

"Porthos?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna call her?"

"Aramis, we're not raising a kitten."

"Come on, we'll be cat dads. Cat dads are cool."

"Nope. That's still a no. I mean, look at her, she's already so much trouble!"

Of course, they ended up keeping Merlucita because Porthos cannot deny Aramis anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am certain there is a larger plot and a juicy backstory happening somewhere in the background but for now I can only think of these slice-of-life scenarios.
> 
> In case it was not clear, Aramis has electric powers and Porthos is telekinetic.
> 
> Merlucita is a Spanish word, literally meaning a little fish but can also be used to affectionately refer to someone as dumb and Erengalad and I decided that Aramis would indeed name his kitten something ridiculous like that.
> 
> Angsty, fluffy, whumpy and h/c prompts in this 'verse are welcome (no smut) :3


End file.
